


Judy’s Boys

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Awful mum Alicia, Awful mum Constance, Best mum Sister Jude, Freshman!Tate, Gen, High School AU, Kit and Kyle and Tate are brothers, Modern AU, No ghosts or powers au, Senior!Kit, Sophomore!Kyle, Spasmodic dysphonia, mentions of physical abuse, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Judy gets her boys ready for their first day of the high school year.
Relationships: Alicia Spencer & Kyle Spencer, Constance Langdon & Tate Langdon, Sister Jude | Judy Martin & Kit Walker, Sister Jude | Judy Martin & Kyle Spencer, Sister Jude | Judy Martin & Tate Langdon
Kudos: 19





	Judy’s Boys

"Kit, keep an eye out for your brothers today." Judy Martin called out as Kit went to grab his and his brothers school bags from the cupboard under the stairs. "Of course I will." Kit grinned. Judy sighed. "I mean it, it's Tate's first year and he better not screw up at this school, I'm not sure how many other high schools are nearby, and obviously watch out for Kyle, make sure he's doing good." Kit nodded, hugging his adoptive mother as he walked past. "I'll keep an eye out for them."

It was the first day of the high school year, and now Kit was a senior. His brother Kyle was a sophomore, and Tate a freshman. Compared to his brothers, Kit had a way better time with schools, he hadn't ever needed exchange, not like Tate had to causing trouble and scaring the other kids, and not like Kyle had when people made fun of him because of his spasmodic dysphonia. 

Kit had been adopted by Judy at birth. His mother was young, only sixteen, and wasn't fit or stable to care for a child, and neither were her parents. The father was a high school dropout boyfriend, one working as a mechanic. Kit didn't approve of his birth fathers choices, but he did quite like the idea of being a mechanic - he was practically a mechanic when it came to his own car, and Judy's too. 

When Kyle was born, their mother still wasn't a fit mother, not in the least. Drugs, alcohol, smoking, the works. Same dropout boyfriend, though he was at that point a bartender at a strip club - the one their mother worked at each night at the age of eighteen. If Judy had been told about the new baby, she would have adopted him then and there, but she only found out about him when he was fourteen and in child services trying to find family members - apparently his mother who had adopted him, Alicia Spencer, had sexually abused him. That's when he came home to Judy and Kit.

Then there was Tate, Tate who was born a year after Kyle, also not brought to Judy's attention. Tate, who was adopted by Constance Langdon. Constance may not have been sexually abusing Tate like Alicia was with Kyle, but she still hit him, still yelled at him, still ruined his childhood. Still had him taken away by child services at the age of ten because of the abuse, and taken in by Judy.

Kit was protective over his brothers, as any older sibling would be, but he knew Tate and Kyle had it hard, they didn't understand things most people understood. Constance has brought Tate up with fear and anger, so he was almost sure every time he pissed someone off he was going to be hit, and that the only way to get what he wanted was through yelling. Kyle had been brought up by Alicia keeping him to herself, homeschooling him, not letting him hang out with the other kids, not taking him to voice therapy for his spasmodic dysphonia, which Judy found to be a good stress reliever for Kyle if nothing else. 

"Tate! Kyle! School!" Just shouted up the staircase. If she could keep Kyle off school, she would, because she knew how hard it was for him with his voice, not knowing when it would suddenly shut off or when he could talk properly, but considering his past with Alicia, it would be foolish to try something like that. Tate on the other hand, maybe he is hadn't grown up in such an abusive home, he wouldn't feel the need to cause trouble for attention, because Judy always gave him however much attention he needed from her when he asked.

The two brothers both came slowly slinking down the stairs, neither looking particularly happy about it being their first day of school. "Can't we just stay here?" Tate moaned, picking his school bag off the table. "No, you need a proper education. Also, pull your sleeves up, hold your head high, and walk with confidence. That's how my mother taught me." Judy replied, nodding towards Tate's hands which were covered by the sleeves of his jumper. Tate frowned. "That sounds hard." He muttered, anxiously pulling the sleeves down further.

Judy turned to her middle child. "Kyle, remember: if you need me, just call me or text and I'll pick you up straight away." She patted his cheeks and kissed each one before pushing him towards the doorway teasingly.

"Tate." She grinned, speaking in a sing-song tone. Tate giggled quietly and hugged Judy back slightly as she pulled him into a tight hug. "Have a great first day, I'm here if you need anything. Remember, you also have Kit and Kyle looking out for you." She whispered into his ear, even though she was fully aware that both Kit and Kyle could hear her. She doubted Tate was aware of it, though.

Then she turned to her eldest. "I can't believe my boy is turning eighteen. I can't believe he's a senior." She gushed, pulling her embarrassed and chuckling son into a hug. "Remember, this year is not all about your exams - you only get one senior year, you don't have to be so square." She teased. Kit laughed and kissed her cheek before pulling away and placing an arm around Tate's shoulders. "Love you mum." He grinned as he lead Tate out into the hallway.

When Judy heard the door close, along with the sound of her boys chitchatting, she walked into the living rooms and settled on the sofa. Summer was over; Kit was in his last year of high school and looking at colleges; Tate was in his first year, his first ever at high school; and Kyle was about to start back up with his voice therapy, which he actually really enjoyed; and she was back to being a full time working mum with three boys in need of constant attention and care. Yep, she certainly had her work cut out for her, but she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
